


Hard to Say

by myliesboundbythread



Series: The Songs of Us [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Post Game, Songfic, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myliesboundbythread/pseuds/myliesboundbythread
Summary: Muses come from life and the meandering path that Leon has taken with his boyfriends has lead him to writing a song as a tribute to his feelings.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Series: The Songs of Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669534
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Hard to Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YumishioriRhul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumishioriRhul/gifts).



> The song I used in the creation of this story is "All For You" by Sister Hazel. I don't own it or the characters. Just this little brain worm that was inspired by my reading my friend's recent collection of stories. Please enjoy.

It had been stuck there for a while, a tune that just didn’t want to leave his head. Playing in the back of his mind begging Leon to take a pen and write it down. The insistent urge there while training, while dealing with duties as the new chairman and so much louder around the musician of their throuple.  
  
It was insistent enough that he’d hum it without thinking. Often enough that Raihan commented on it one day while working on some paperwork. “What song is that...it’s pretty good.”  
  
“I don’t know.” He answered honestly giving his best friend slash boyfriend a wry smile. “I haven’t heard it anywhere and it just popped up one day.” 

The Dragon Leader gave him an odd look. “Well...Does it have any words?” He sighed on the heels of his question when he saw the owlish look the ex-champion gave him. “None that you can remember?”  
  
“I don’t...think it does yet.”  
  
Raihan huffed a laugh. “Leon, my friend, you should consider a break.” He checked his watch and kissed Leon’s temple. “I promised to help Piers out with set up for his concert tonight. See you later.”  
  
“Tell Piers I love him and I’ll have dinner ready when you guys get back.”  
  
Raihan saluted and walked out leaving Leon alone with the paperwork and song that echoed in his head. He scrubbed his face and tried to get back to work though unable to get his mind back onto the technicalities his job required as of late. Leon, ultimately, heaved a sigh and pulled over a blank notebook, idly writing in it hoping to get more of his adventures down. As the pen touched paper though something else started to flow forward.  
  
  


_Finally I figured out, but it took a long long time_

_And now there's a turnabout, Maybe cause I'm trying…._ _  
_ _  
  
_

Leon frowned thoughtfully and continued to write, thinking of Piers and of Raihan.  
  
  
  


_There's been times, I'm so confused_

_All my roads, They lead to you_

_I just can't turn, And walk away…_

  
  


He dropped the pen down then, frowning at the page before him before getting up to start dinner. The song seemed to wait in the back of his head, patient for a moment, but noticeable.  
  
Leon gave his head a quick shake, concentrating on making lasagna for them to eat. He smiled softly, thinking of the first time he’d cook for both of them surprising them with a simple but well made meal. He had explained that he’d come to love cooking back when he first started the challenges and that he had tried to indulge when his work schedule as a champion allowed.  
  
He had time now to cook so he and Piers switched off cooking for their odd family. It was a simple pleasure and one he held fiercely. Thinking about doing the thing he loved for Piers and Raihan brought a smile to his face, an honest one.  
  
Truthfully thinking about them in general made him smile.  
  
He looked up from putting the Lasagna in the oven hearing Raihan come in. He waved him once his hands were free and nodded as Raihan said he was going to go shower and that Piers was not far behind him. Leon quietly sat down on the couch his mind wandering back to all they had been through together. The Challenges together as children, Rose’s reign of quiet terror as adults, all the small things between the large events and how they had helped each other. They’d been through so much, grew so much together…   
  
He closed his eyes, taking a slow deep breath and smiling with Piers kissed his cheek as he came in from his concert. It was with the soft press of warm skin against his that the lines to tie the song together came to him.

_It's hard to say, What it is I see in you_

_Wonder if I'll always, Be with you_

_But words can't say, And I can't do_

_Enough to prove, It's all for you_ _  
_  
  


That it would take him awhile to show Piers the song...is an entirely different story. 


End file.
